Slipped Away
by Alexz Rozon
Summary: Your perspective changes when the person you thought you hated slips away... TJ


Hey...This is my first story and maybe my last. It depends on how inspired I get. I was recently listening to my Avril Lavigne cd when I heard this song and I was inspired. I debated with myself on whether I should or should not write this story but after talking to my best friend and cousin Petra (You might know her as LGwannabe who is the author of Secrets Revealed) she convinced me too write this story so here it goes. Oh yeah! Please tell me if you like it or not. I wouldn't feel angry if you don't. Here goes nothing!

**BACKGROUND:** OK...This is a short one shot story about Tommy and Jude. It happens after episode "Unsweet Sixteen." Jude and Tommy had just kissed in the rain (AWWWWWWW!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I think everyone knows how this goes but I will say it anyways. I do not own Instant Star. I do wish I owned Tommy A.K.A Tim Rozon but so does every other girl in the WORLD! I also don't own the song "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne.

Jude was shocked that Tommy just kissed her but she was so confused. She didn't know how to react so she did what she usually does...she ran.

She had never run so fast in her life. _If I run far enough I will get away from everyone and everything_

Some how Jude found herself in Studio A. She sat in the nearest chair which happened to be Tommy's. _Great! He just kisses me and I run and end up sitting in his chair... hmmmmmm!... It still has his fresh sent of cologne... Uhhhhhh! Why can't I stop thinking about him? Can it get any worse?... Wait don't answer that...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... Why me? Why couldn't fate pick Sadie? Why does _she_ have everything so easy?_

Tommy stood there in shock! _Damnit! Damnit, Quincy! Great! You always mess everything up, and most of all, you always mess everything up when it comes to Jude! Look where it has gotten you now! OK, Quincy! You need to go and talk to Jude and clear and everything up because if you don't ...you could be charged with statutory rape. _Tommy left in search of Jude.

As Tommy entered the building he was snatched by someone behind him.

"What the...Kwest! Hey... Have you seen Jude?"

"I was just about to ask you that." Kwest gave Tommy a quizzical look. Then all of a sudden a light bulb went off in his head. "Tommy!...You didn't!"

Tommy knew Kwest for a long time but for some reason he had no idea as to what Kwest was saying. "What! What did I do!"

Kwest didn't answer but just raised his eyebrow as if to say you should know what I am saying.

Tommy repeated, "What did I do?" Kwest still said nothing and was starting to get frustrated because he was wondering why his best friend couldn't tell him anything. _I know Tommy did something to Jude and that is why no one can find her but why can't Tommy just say what really went down instead of playing dumb? I know he is but come on now!_

Kwest finally answered, "You know what I am talking about! Jude has disappeared and you were the last to see her. So what happened man?"

Tommy was searching the room for a familiar red head. _Where is she?...She couldn't have gone far. I saw her run into her. But where is she!_ Tommy was becoming more and more worried as he couldn't find Jude anywhere. He was so preoccupied he didn't even hear what Kwest said.

"Tommy! Tommy! Hello? You there? Earth to Tommy! Damn Man! Answer me!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Kwest! What where you saying?"

"I _said_ what happened between you and Jude?"

"Hey Kwest I got to go."

Kwest was determined to get an answer so he pulled Tommy's arm as he was about to leave. "Tommy! I am your friend and Jude's friend and I want to know what happened."

Tommy was getting a little aggravated which caused him to flip. "Kwest I have to go find Jude and since you're not helping I will go find someone else who will!" Kwest then let go of his grip and let Tommy walk away but Kwest had some thing to say.

"You know what Tommy! I don't recognize the man I see in front of me anymore. What happened to the old Tommy? The Tommy who would always talk to me? And the one who would do anything for Jude?"

Kwest hit Tommy right where it hurt. As Tommy went to respond Kwest turned and walked away. _Damnit!...Can't I do anything right today?...As if it wasn't bad enough hurting Jude I hurt my best friend too!...I didn't even mean to._

Tommy decided he would go in search of Jude first and make sure she was ok and then talk to Kwest. Tommy walked away still looking for Jude. As he approached the door to Studio a he could someone crying and he came to the conclusion that it was Jude. He walked in not knowing what he was going to say to Jude yet.

Jude realized someone was watching her but she didn't want to look up because she could tell it was him.

"Look before in the alley...I really don't know what to say."

"Come on, Tommy. I think we both know what you wanna say. It was a mistake, right? Just a _pity_ kiss. You don't feel the same way I do because I'm _just _a kid, just say it. Lie to me."

Tommy was about to respond but Jude cut him off. "What _do_ you want Quincy? First you tell me we could never be and that you weren't interested and then you _kiss_ me!" Tears were starting to appear once more. "Why can't you ever make up your mind! Why can't any guy ever make up his mind when it comes to me? Just lie to me."

Tommy wanting to stop Jude from crying, he crouched down in front of her and he ran a hand down her right shoulder. "Listen Jude. Either I have to quit working with you, or I can stay _but_ we have to agree that the kiss had never happened."

It hurt for her to her Tommy say this to her. "I know."

Before Tommy could go he had to hear it come from Jude's mouth. "Say it Jude. Just say it. Jude -"

Jude lashed out. "Ok!"

"Just say it."

It hurt Tommy was saying these things but it hurt even more when _she_ had to say it. "Ok, ok. It never happened, ok? Feeling hurt, angry, fooled, and all mixed emotions Jude stormed off so that she could get away from _him_.

_Why did he say that? Why did he make me say that? I know how he felt when he kissed me but why couldn't he see it? Did he feel me and how I felt when I kissed him? He is an idiot and so is every man. But why do I still want him when he just told me to forget the _best_ kiss I ever had? Uhhhhhhhh! I'm so stupid! Snap out of it Jude!_

Meanwhile Tommy just stood there trying to think if he had done the right thing. _Should I go after her and tell her that what just happened didn't happen?...or...Do I let the girl that I love so much leave and hate me forever? Damn! It use to be so easy breaking up with girlfriends but when it comes to Jude it isn't so easy. And _she _isn't even my girlfriend! Uhhhhhh! Snap out of it Tommy! I got to get out of here._

Tommy ran off and jumped into his blue viper that he _loves_ so much but not as much as Jude. Not really paying attention on the road but on his cell phone, Tommy started losing control on the stirring wheel. All of a sudden the car went flying into a pole. Tommy blacked out. The last thing on his mind before he crashed was Jude.

Back at the party everyone was looking for Jude and Tommy. Sadie went up to Kwest asking if he saw Tommy because most likely Jude and he would be together. Kwest was still angry at Tommy.

"No I don't know where Tommy is and I don't really care."

Just then Jude walked in with Tommy's coat wrapped around her. It felt like egyptian cotton covering her whole body with Tommy's cologne. She had fixed her makeup but she still wasn't sure if she could hide her pain.

Georgia and everyone rushed up to Jude wishing her a happy birthday. Georgia then had to ask the question Jude was dreading.

"Where is Tommy?"

"How should I know? I really don't care." Georgia could tell Jude was angry so she didn't want to push it. At least not now. As soon as Georgia said that her phone hang.

Jude noticed Georgia's face and she felt worried. Georgia looked as if she was going to cry.

Georgia hung up the phone and Jude asked, "What is wrong?"

Georgia couldn't help herself she started to cry. "It's Tommy." She couldn't finish.

Jude was starting to cry having some idea as to what was going on but she still asked. "What about Tommy?"

"He got into a car accident and..."

Jude ran. She didn't want to hear Georgia say the last part. She knew it. She ran back to Studio A where she once again sat in Tommy's chair. She started to cry. Then she heard someone say, "Hey Jude! You ok?"

Jude hoped it be Tommy but she could tell by the voice it was Kwest.

"How do I look Kwest? The man I loved kissed me today then made me say it never happened and now..." Jude dreaded the words but she still continued. "He is _dead_! He is really gone. He slipped through my finger just like that."

Kwest wasn't sure how to answer so he didn't. All he did was held her in his arms. After a while Kwest said something that broke the silence.

"Jude you want me too take you to go see him?"

"Yes, I would like that." She couldn't say much from all the crying she was but she really wanted to see Tommy. So the jumps into Kwest's black Mercedes Benz.

The ride to the hospital was quiet until Jude looked at her cell phone and noticed a missed message. It was from...

"Oh my! It is Tommy. He left her a message right before..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Just then Kwest stomped on his brake. Kwest took the cell phone and put it up to his ear.

"Hey Jude I am really sorry I made you say it and now I really regret it. I love you girl! You are the only one I ever wanted and I got scared back at the alley. And I was going to say this but you walked away. I know I made a lot of mistakes tonight but kissing you wasn't one of them. Well, I wanted you to know that I'm in love with you! I hope you get this message. Bye. Oh yeah! By the way tell Kwest I'm sorry for being an ass to him. I love you Jude. See you tomorrow."

Kwest being a man tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. He turned to Jude. Jude was in tears.

"Kwest I love him so much and now he slipped away!"

Just then Jude heard Tommy's voice say, "Jude, you awake?" At that Jude opened her eyes and sat up in bed holding her head. Sweat was dripping from her head.

"What's wrong, girl?" Tommy asked not sure what was going on.

"Nothing. Was I dreaming?"

Tommy was confused but he just started laughing and he pulled Jude into an embrace. Jude felt at ease in his arms and that it was all a dream. She then hoped out his arms and took out her notebook and pen.

"What you doing? What you writing?"

Jude finished the last sentence and she finally answered Tommy. "I was writing down a song. Now get dressed Quincy we have to get t the studio so I can record this song." She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and she left the room to go to the bathroom. When she came back Tommy was dressed in a blue shirt that snatched his eyes and torn up jeans.

"You ready to go?"

Tommy grind and said," Nope"

Jude was confused he was dressed and ready to go. He then came over to Jude and gave her the biggest and most loving kiss he could. She was caught off guard but she liked it. He pulled away and walked past her saying," I'm ready to go now." He smirked a Jude just stood there still in shock.

Jude finally came down to earth. "Hey! Why did you stop?" He started to laugh as he took his car keys out of his pocket. She joined him. He then put hit arm around her waist as they made there way to the car.

Jude was thinking about her dream she had and Tommy was just looking at her as not sure what she was thinking.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Huh? About what?"

"What ever you're thinking about."

"Oh yeah. Not right now." Tommy just dropped it for now.

They finally pulled into G Major parking lot. Tommy got out and rushed to Jude's side to open the door.

"Thank you, Quincy." Jude had a big smirk.

"Any time, girl." Both Tommy and Jude walked into G Major holding hands. Jude still had thoughts running through her mind.

"You sure you are ok."

"Ya, Tommy. I'm fine. I'm just dieing to record the song. Right when Jude said "dieing" all the thought of Tommy dieing came back. She tightened her grip on Tommy. Tommy left her tighten her grip on him and wasn't sure what was going on but he wasn't going to complain. He loved it. His smirk got a lot bigger.

Walking through G Major everyone including Georgia saw Tommy and Jude come in together all lovely dove. Georgia was happy that both Tommy and Jude where happy but she still was afraid of what the press might say since Jude was only 16. She just blew the thought off and went to greet Tommy and Jude.

"Hey you're in _early_! You didn't have to come in."

"I know Georgia but I just got a song I wanted to record and Tommy had to go along and help me."

"We will leave when we are finished Georgia. Anyways I didn't want to be here but Jude dragged me here so after her heart is content I plan on dragging her out of here. You have a promise." Jude elbowed Tommy in the stomach causing Georgia to laugh which caused everyone else to join in laughing.

"Ok. Well, I guess you two are lucky since no one is in Studio A. Have fun!" Tommy and Jude rushed off to Studio A.

When they got in there Tommy took a sit in _his_ chair which freaked her out because that is where she was yesterday. Jude just stopped and stared at Tommy sitting in the chair when the memories started to rush back. Tommy stared back. "What is wrong? You have been doing that all day. It is starting to freak me out. I can't take it any more. We need to talk about it."

Jude came and sat next to Tommy as she started to recall her dream. Tommy was shocked. He grabbed Jude who was crying into his lap. He brushed her hair and said," Jude it is ok. Look nothing happened I'm still her with you. And I love you." Jude started to melt when she heard him say he loved her. "Last year I know it was hard and I made you say that it never happened but I apologized to you last night because I was wrong. You are the only girl I want and when you ran off I went after you because I realized I was a jerk and I didn't want to lose the only girl I loved. I'm glad you forgave me because I don't know what I would have done. I know I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Jude began to giggle through cries of happiness. Then Jude sat up realizing she never called her mom to tell her she wasn't coming home.

"Damn. I went home with you and I forgot to call my mom. She is probably worried." Tommy put a finger over her mouth.

"Don't worry I called Sadie last night after you fell asleep and told her how me and you had a lot of talking to do and asked that she covered for you."

"Sneaky Quincy!" She hit Tommy in the stomach put not as hard as before. She gave him a kiss and she then walked into the singing booth.

Tommy whispered to himself,"Anything for love."

Jude's voice came through the speaker. "I'm ready when you are."

Tommy pressed the button and Jude started to sing.

_"Na na_

_Na na na na na_ na

_I miss you _

_I miss you so bad _

_I don't forget you _

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na _

_Na na na na na _

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't _

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed away_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_I miss you"_

" WOW!" Tommy had a tear in his eye and he could tell why she had sung that after hearing about Jude's dream. Jude had tears in her eyes too. Tommy motioned her to come out of the singing booth. She did as he said and she sat on is lap.

"Jude I'll never leave you but you promise me one thing..."

"What, Tommy?"

"Promise you will never leave me."

"I won't." After that they both feel into a deep passionate kiss. Jude jumped up to Tommy's waist and they stood there kissing and showing each other how much they love the other.

Well that is my one shot. I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it. Please review! I want to know if you liked it and it might inspire me to write another story, maybe one that is more than one chapter. Thanks for reading but PLEASE review. Love ya all.

Kristine


End file.
